Melawan Kesendirian
by Yoriko Rasha
Summary: "Ada sesuatu yang  tidak kumengerti di dunia ini, Stark... Kau tahu apa itu? Kesendirian..." /Sebuah fanfiksi mini tentang duo espada nomor satu, Stark-Lilinette. Selamat membaca.


**A/N:** Fanfiksi pendek sebagai hasil dari derita galau yang tiba-tiba menyerang saya di tengah-tengah kesibukan event FFn dan dunia maya.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach-Tite Kubo

**Warning:** Mungkin sedikit OOC, pre-_Winter War._

* * *

><p><strong>Melawan Kesendirian<strong>

_~karena kami adalah satu~_

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

.

a StarkLili fanfiction by Yoriko

* * *

><p><em>Ada sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti di dunia ini, Stark...<em>

_Kau tahu apa itu?_

_Kesendirian..._

.

.

Sejak tadi, bulan sabit khas Hueco Mundo tak lepas dari pandanganku. Padang pasir seakan masih setia menjadi saksi akan kebisuan tempat ini. Tak ada siapapun. Hanya ada aku sendiri yang berjalan menelusuri padang putih ini.

Aizen-_sama_ memberiku izin untuk berjalan-jalan keluar dari istana Las Noches, syukurlah... aku sedang ingin menyendiri. Ingin memberi waktu bagi diriku sendiri. _Sendiri._

Aku terus berjalan menelusuri padang ini, hingga kemudian aku duduk di atas sebuah gundukan pasir. Kurapatkan kakiku, lalu kupeluk lutut ini. Tertunduk, menyelami isi hatiku sendiri. Aku sungguh menyukai hal ini, hal dimana kudapat bebas menikmati waktu **hanya bersama diriku**.

Sesekali aku teringat akan kunjunganku ke _Real World_ beberapa waktu lalu. Manusia-manusia itu selalu bersama-sama, berkerumun, berkelompok, dan berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Mereka seolah tidak pernah merasakan kesendirian. Tapi benarkah?

Ah... tidak, pasti ada yang luput dari pengamatanku. Manusia-manusia itu, juga pasti ada yang merasa sepi, dikelilingi oleh sebuah keadaan yang bernama kesendirian.

.

.

Aku mengeratkan rengkuhan atas lututku, bibirku bergetar. Ada apa denganku? Jangan... Jangan sampai air mata ini menitik. Kuakui aku memang belum dewasa, emosiku masih labil—aku bisa tiba-tiba begini tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Lilinette..." ucap suara berat yang amat kukenal.

Aku terkejut mendapati dirinya yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangku. Tanpa kusadari, Stark ber-_sonido_ kemari.

"Stark..."

Pria itu kemudian duduk, mensejajarkan dirinya denganku.

"Sejak tadi aku mencarimu kemana-mana seketika kuketahui bahwa _reiatsu_-mu menghilang dari Las Noches. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tatapannya tajam menatapku, entahlah... aku tidak mengerti arti dari tatapan matanya. Khawatirkah ia padaku? Entahlah... aku tidak tahu.

Seketika ia menarik tanganku, "Lilinette, ayo kita kembali saja."

"Tidak! Biarkan aku sendiri, Stark!" pekikku sembari melepaskan tanganku, "aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu..."

Pria yang menjadi _partner_-ku itu hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapi sikapku. Mungkin, ia akan menyerah dan kembali ke Las Noches—membiarkanku disini.

Tapi ternyata tidak. Ia kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu."

Kesal. Aku lantas menendang perutnya. Ia mengerang kesakitan. Salahnya sendiri, padahal sudah kubilang bahwa aku tidak ingin diganggu.

Huff, oke... baiklah, aku menyerah. Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya Stark menemaniku disini, lagipula ia bagian dari diriku, bukan?

.

.

Sudah sekitar dua puluh menit kami disini, berdiam diri—tanpa berbincang. Yang terdengar adalah suara angin yang sesekali menerbangkan butiran pasir di padang Hueco Mundo ini.

Suara berat Stark membuyarkan lamunanku, "Kalau keadaannya seperti ini, membuatku teringat pada masa lalu. Ketika kita belum bergabung dengan Aizen-_sama_."

Aku terhenyak, lalu kuarahkan pandanganku padanya, "Stark... Ada sesuatu yang tak kumengerti di dunia ini, kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

Aku kembali menunduk, menggenggam pasir yang berada di dekatku kemudian perlahan kulepas, kubiarkan pasir itu terhempas tertiup angin.

"Kesendirian..." jawabku.

Seketika ekspresinya berubah, ia pasti mengerti maksudku, aku tahu itu. Kami berdua sama-sama takut akan kesendirian. Kami butuh teman, kami tidak dapat hidup sendiri. Karena itulah, kami terbagi menjadi dua, aku adalah bagian darinya dan iapun menjadi bagian dari diriku. Ironisnya, justru aku menyukai kesendirian itu.

"Lilinette Gingerback," panggilnya, "mengapa tiba-tiba kau berkata demikian?"

Aku terhenyak, benar... sesungguhnya akupun tak mengerti mengapa aku tiba-tiba begini. Hanya saja, aku terpikirkan suatu hal. Jika seseorang bersama orang lain, pada suatu saat nanti, ia pun akan kembali ditemani kesendirian, bukankah begitu? Jika memang nantinya akan berakhir sendiri, mengapa sejak dari awal saja untuk menepi? Mengapa harus dipertemukan untuk kemudian kembali dipisahkan?

"Ketahuilah Lilinette, kesendirian hanya akan membawa kehampaan bagi siapapun yang mengalaminya. Namun, apabila kesendirian itu tidak ada, maka tidak akan ada kebersamaan."

Aku hanya tertegun mendengar perkataannya. Kulempar pandanganku, kemudian kembali menatap lautan pasir sejauh dapat kupandang.

"Apakah kau lebih menyukai kesendirianmu, Lilinette? Apakah kau lebih merasa nyaman seandainya tubuh kita tidak terbagi?"

Tidak. Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku. Stark salah mengira.

Aku menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, _baka_! Justru, bila tidak ada dirimu—tidak ada diriku, kita akan semakin terkungkung oleh kesendirian itu. Kita tidak akan dapat saling menopang dan mengisi satu sama lain. Bila hal itu yang terjadi, mungkin kesendirian akan menjadi virus mematikan yang perlahan membunuh kita."

Stark melirikku, "Itu... ternyata kau mengerti. Kau tidak bisa sendirian, _partner._ Kau harus berbagi dengan orang yang ada di sekelilingmu, kesendirian hanya akan membawamu pada titik jenuh pada akhirnya."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pertanda mengerti. Lalu, Stark mengingatkan akan sebuah agenda penting. Sesaat kemudian kami ber-_sonido_—memutuskan untuk kembali ke istana Las Noches. Sebentar lagi Aizen-sama akan mengadakan rapat rutin bersama seluruh _espada, _banyak strategi yang masih harus kami rancang guna menghadapi _Winter War_.

.

.

Kini, kami berjalan menuju aula tempat diadakannya rapat. Langkahku dan Stark seirama, meski ia berjalan di depan sedangkan aku di belakangnya. Bunyi derap langkah yang bersinergi dengan lantai itu setidaknya membuktikan suatu hal bahwa... kami adalah satu. Kami adalah satu pada mulanya, yang melawan kesendirian dengan membagi kekuatan kami menjadi dua tubuh. Satu menjadi dua.

Meskipun aku terkadang menikmati kesendirian itu, tapi aku tidak ingin selamanya kesepian. Pasti Stark pun demikian. Karena kami tidak ingin sendiri.

Tidak ingin kesepian senantiasa membuntuti kami, tidak ingin.

.

.

.

**~ Selesai ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Yoriko's Corner:<strong>

Benar-benar fanfiksi galau, daripada saya nulis note ngga jelas jadi mending saya _publish_ di sini. Semoga tidak membuat pembaca menjadi ikut galau u,u

Mari sukseskan Indonesian Fanfiction Awards! Keterangan bisa dilihat di link profil (hapus spasinya) http : / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2547751 / Indonesian_Fanfiction_Awards. Atau bisa klik profil saya, ada link yang menuju akun resmi IFA ^^

.

.

Review?


End file.
